dragonballaffanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gogeta
is the resulting fusion of two extremely powerful Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Gogeta is an anime-only character that never appeared in the manga. Gogeta's Super Saiyan 4 form is famous for his(Big Bang Kamehameha &)immense power and speed, and is often regarded as the series' most powerful character.Vegito is his fusion counter part. Appearance Gogeta wears the same clothes that all creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest has a different color scheme than Gotenks'. The padding around the neck and shoulders of the vest is reddish orange rather than yellow, and the rest is either a very dark blue or a dark gray. The hair is very similar to Vegito's, with the only differences being that Gogeta only has one free hanging lock of hair instead of two and Gogeta having Vegeta's widow's peak. Although they are made in the very same way, Gogeta has personality traits that are different from Gotenks, though it is impossible to tell which counterparts' personality is the dominant one. And since his appearances have been limited and short, it is difficult to tell if his personality is a separate one, or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta. Although at Super Saiyan 4 it seems that his personality leans more towards Goku. Gogeta possesses Goku's body structure, he is tall and slender, but he seems to mostly possesses Vegeta's facial features. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta can be equally serious as his Super Saiyan 1 form or more if he needs to.In Dragon Ball AF,Goku and Vegeta both discover that a fusion can have power of a Super Saiyan 4 in his Super Saiyan form.After completely mastering the Gogeta fusion by regular Fusions'they increased its power and therefore it began looking more like its Potara counterpart. History Gogeta is formed by the merging of two mighty Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, via the Fusion Dance. He is the second fusion performed through the Fusion Dance during the Dragon Ball Z series. He, like his fusion son Gotenks, was a desperate fusion done to defeat a powerful enemy; Gogeta's enemy was Janemba in DBZ and Omega Shenron in GT. Unlike Gotenks, who is seen many times during the saga with Majin Buu, in Dragon Ball Z, Gogeta is seen only twice in non-canon appearances, once in Movie 12 (Fusion Reborn) and during the final battles of the Anime Exclusive Dragon Ball GT series. Fusion Reborn In Fusion Reborn, Gogeta made an appearance during the end of the movie. After Janemba transformed into his Super Form and became too powerful for Goku and Vegeta to handle, Goku quickly taught the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed perfectly to create a very powerful warrior, so when Vegeta failed to extend his index fingers in the final step of the dance, the weak 'Veku' was created. The second time around, the Fusion Dance was performed correctly, and Gogeta was born. He easily overpowered and killed Janemba with the Soul Punisher. Shadow Dragon Saga This marks the first time the Fusion Dance technique between Goku and Vegeta was used in the anime. During Dragon Ball GT, Goku and Vegeta fused into Gogeta at Super Saiyan 4 to fight Omega Shenron. He easily overpowered him and even played around with him. However, Gogeta spent too much time goofing around and the fusion ended before he could finish him off. In Dragon Ball AF,Goku and Vegeta master Gogeta and make him more powerful than his Super Saiyan 4 form.In the Ultra Buu saga,They intented to fuse but couldnt because out of shock,they forgot the fusion dance. Forms and transformations Veku Veku is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in a weak fusion, forming a fat, incredibly weak fighter who was called "Veku" by South Kai. In this form, speed is decreased, and ki is limited to the point where it is ridiculous to even try to fight. Veku, because of his state, is unable to perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, because of his fat body, he cannot retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he can do is pass gas, which he uses against Janemba to try and escape him. Just like a regular fusion, the time is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen in Goten's and Trunks' during the Majin Buu Saga, where they formed Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Super Saiyan This form is seen during DBZ Movie 12. Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Goku at Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all. (A full force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face didn't do anything.) In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. While at this stage, he is exponentially stronger than Vegeta at Super Saiyan 2, and Goku at Super Saiyan 3, and is likely the strongest character in any of the 13 Dragon Ball Z movies, though it is possible that the final villian of the 13 movies, Hildegarn, could be stronger, for he took down even Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, a fusion that utilized a state two entire levels above Gogeta's own Super Saiyan state. However, it is suggested in the manga that a theoretical Super Saiyan 2 version of Gogeta, formed via the metamorese fusion inside Super Buu's body, could overpower the same Super Buu who fought nearly evenly with Gotenks; it remains to be seen whether a merely Super Saiyan 1 Gogeta would be able to accomplish the same feat, for the difference in power between the fathers and the sons would be enough to keep the latter's powers at bay after two transformations. Super Saiyan 4 state.]] This stage is seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the mighty Super Saiyan 4 Fusion. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion form has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes (without a strong green hint) as well. He is also the only character in the series with glitter in his energy aura. Compared to his more serious Super Saiyan form, the Super Saiyan 4 Fusion is somewhat more playful and wacky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with the evil Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him, possibly because the power was going to his head, though Vegeta states that Goku was in fact responsible for this behavior. It could be implied that Gogeta's personality may be based on a combination of Goku's youthfulness and Vegeta's arrogance. That, however, is only speculation. It is also implied he was only doing this so Omega Shenron would use a Negative energy-based attack which Gogeta could use to fully cure the planet of Omega Shenron's evil energy. This is likely, as Gogeta immediately tries to destroy Omega Shenron afterward. His speed in this form is the greatest seen in the series, being so fast not even the viewer can see his movements. Many of his strikes appear as simple twitches, if anything. Along with his unbelievable speed, Gogeta also harbors an enormous amount of power and energy. As a Super Saiyan 4, Gogeta is overwhelmingly mighty and is seemingly invincible due to the immense power level gap between him and all other characters in the series. His only weakness is his inability to stay fused for longer than 10 minutes due to the ridiculously vast amount of power he possesses. With such astounding speed and power at his disposal, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is easily the very most powerful being in the whole series, surpassing even the most powerful characters like Super Saiyan 4 Goku, Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Vegito, Ultimate Gohan, Majin Buu, Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, Baby, Super 17, Omega Shenron, and every other character in the series and movies. Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta briefly used this form against Kuriza before realizing ahe could've increased his Super Saiyan 1 power enough to combat enemies that are way stronger. Special abilities Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) Video games Gogeta appears in various Dragon Ball games. In games such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, he appears as a fusion. His fat version also appears in Budokai 3. In the Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi series and other fighting games, he is revealed as an actual character. The game Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 mistakenly calls him VegitoVegetto's name and biography were given to Gogeta in the video game Ultimate Battle 22 when in fact Vegetto is an entirely different character altogether. and implies that Potara fusion results in Gogeta, according to its secret character intro, when the actual activation is fusion dance and Potara would form Vegetto. Interestingly enough, the game also incorrectly gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha, which is widely recognized as Vegito's signature attack whereas Gogeta's is the Big Bang Kamehameha. Quotes "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing" de:Gogeta es:Gogeta From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki. Category:Characters who can fly Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusions